legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P10/Transcript
(The next morning, the heroes are seen walking down a path together) Ancelmus: Shouldn't be too far now. Alex: What is this place exactly? Ancelmus: An old abandoned manor. It used to be owned by a rich family until they all got accused of being witches and were burned alive outside in the front yard. Alex: Ouch. Ancelmus: Yeah. A lot of hangings that day. Erin: So, is it big enough for all of us? Ancelmus: Has to be. Though I must warn you, it's....not in the best condition. Alex: We'll take our chances. (Ancelmus nods as the heroes continue walking. Eventually they end up at an old and dilapidated mansion in the woods) Ancelmus: Well, here it is! Heroes:...... (The heroes look at the overgrown and damaged building) Alex: Wow... Erin: It's uhhh, great! Ancelmus: As I said: Not in the best condition. Miles: Yeah well this will work. Rose: Yeah. With a little cleaning it'll look great I'm sure! Raynell: Sure will! Ancelmus: Well then, I'll leave you all to it then. Alex: What are you gonna do? Ancelmus: I gotta get back to the kingdom and send some knights to the village to clean out the bodies. Alex: Alright. Give the king our regards. Ancelmus: Will do. (Ancelmus walks off as the heroes look at the mansion) Shade: So, we're supposed to live in this dump? Spot: It doesn't seem very....sound. Uraraka: Hey its not so bad. Its big, its got plenty of room for all of us. Izuku: Yeah the house in Remnant was a little tight. Ghira: I know but this place looks like it'll collapse the moment anyone reaches the second floor. Oscar: Ghira's right on that. Ian: Well don't worry guys. It won't come to that. Jessica: Hey look! (Alex and the others walk over to Jessica who's seen looking at a garden overgrown and full of dead crops) Jessica: This place has a garden! Maybe we can replace the crops and use it as a food source while we're here! Rose: That's a great idea Jessica! Our garden back home gave us some experience so we can grow one here to! Jessica: Exactly! Alex: Well, while you guys figure that out, the rest of us can go see the rest of the house. Jessica: Okay! Rose: Have fun! (The heroes then go and head inside the house, finding it dilapidated and slightly damaged) Shade: *Whistle* Kyle: Well, this is something. Miles: Not too bad though. Sure there's some gross stuff here and there but it seems sound so far. Raynell: EWWW!!! (Raynell looks at the bottom of her foot and finds she stepped in mud) Raynell: Wha- Why is there mud in here?? Lenny: Yeah we might wanna spiffy the place up a bit. Raynell: *Groans*..... Miles: It's okay Raynell. Just go see if you can find a river or something to wash it off. Raynell: Okay... (Raynell goes outside to find a way to wash her foot off) Alex: Well, let's see if we can tidy this place up Defenders! Momo: I'll make some cleaning supplies. Booms, dustpans, feather dusts, but everything else we'll need to figure out a way. Erin: Right. Let's see what we're working with. (The Defenders split up) Miles: Hmm.... (Miles is seen looking at a bedroom door blocked by overgrown plants and vines. Izuku walks up) Izuku: Need a hand? Miles: Yeah, see if you can help me tear these plants down. Izuku: Got it! (The two then start to tear the plants down before they manage to open the door, revealing a dusty and slightly dilapidated bedroom) Miles: Hm, not so bad. Izuku: Wanna share? Miles: Sure man! Izuku: All right! (The scene goes over to Erin who's looking around up stairs) Erin: Hmm..... (Creaking sound) Erin: ! (Erin looks down at the floor before the floor collapses underneath her) Erin: AHHH!!! (Erin lands on the floor downstairs) Erin: *Groans*.... Alex: *Voice* What was that? Erin: *Groans*….. Your sister... Falling on her ass... Alex: *Voice* You okay in there? Erin: *Gets up* Yeah, I'm fine. (Erin looks up at the hole) Erin: Well, that hole's getting plugged with ice. (Erin shoots up a beam of ice at the hole) ERin: That's better. Hey everyone watch your step! There is a hole covered in ice! Jack: *Voice* Okay! Kyle: *Voice* We'll be careful! (Erin then goes and heads back upstairs) Erin: Be careful this time Erin. (Erin moves more careful, going past the hole) Erin: There we go... Now let's see.... Oh! That looks good. (Erin finds a bedroom with one large bed inside it covered in dust) Erin: Oh me and Jack are sleeping like royalty tonight! (Erin goes inside to clean the room before the scene cuts to Kyle inside another room with Lenny pulling vines and plants off of a bed) Kyle: So gross.... Emily: Need any help boys? Lenny: No...We got it... Emily: Okay! (Emily uses a feather duster and dusts off an old table) Lenny: How is she not bothered by this? Kyle: Lenny, you're asking how the chick who was okay with being brainwashed into being a maid isn't bothered by all this. Lenny:.... Kyle: Exactly. Lenny: *Groans* Emily: Aww come on guys, it's not so bad! Once we finish the room, it'll be as good as new! Kyle and Lenny:...... Emily: Well maybe not new, but still bearable! Kyle: Long as I don't wake up with stuff in my bed that's fine.... Emily: That's the spirit! (The three continue cleaning before it cuts to Raynell now back inside the house cleaning another room) Raynell: *Whistling* (Zulu is seen turning invisible before he walks up behind Raynell) Raynell: *Whistling* (Zulu then pokes both of Raynell's sides) Zulu: Boop! Raynell: AHH!!! (Raynell turns around as Zulu uncloaks and laughs) Zulu: *Laughing* Got you sweetie! Raynell: Aww Zulu! Zulu: *Laughs* Raynell: You scared me! Zulu: Aw it was just a little poke sweetie! Raynell: I thought this place was haunted for a second there! Zulu: Heh. I mean... (Zulu then turns invisible again) Zulu: It can be if you want it to. Raynell: DON'T YOU DARE!! Zulu: Don't what? Raynell: ZULU I MEAN IT!! Zulu: Hey, I'm not doing anything. Raynell: If I feel you poke me or anything I'll- (Raynell feels Zulu poke her) Raynell: EEP!! Zulu! Zulu: Ooooooo! Raynell: Stop making ghost noises! Zulu: *Ghost voice* But I am a ghoooost! Raynell: *Snickers* Zulu come on, we have work to do! Zulu: *Ghost voice* Ghost's don't doooooo wooooooork! Raynell: *Shakes head* I'm leaving. (Raynell leaves the room with a smile) Zulu: *Ghost voice* Where are you gooooing? (Zulu then goes and picks Raynell up) Raynell: Whoa! Zulu: *Ghost voice* Staaaaaay with meeeeeee. Raynell: Zulu! Shade: *Comes in* Yo Raynell are you- *Sees Raynell floating* WHOA!! (Raynell looks over at Shade) Raynell; Shade! Shade: Are you.....floating? Raynell: No it's just Zulu. Zulu: *Ghost voice* Oooooo! Raynell: He's pretending to be a ghost. Shade:... Why? Raynell: Cause he scared me and I thought this place was haunted. Now he won't let me work. Zulu: Oooooooo! Shade:....I see. Well, I'll leave you to it, I gotta fix my bedroom up. *Walks away* Raynell: No wait! Zulu: *Ghost voice* Ooooo just you and the ghooost now! Raynell:....*Sighs and smiles* Oh I can't stay mad at you sweetie. Zulu: *Ghost voice* Sweetie? I'm a ghooooost! Raynell: *Giggle* (Raynell smiles at Zulu's antics, happy that he's still pulling through as king) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts